Proposition
by SkeletonTree
Summary: James tells Sirius of his intention to propose to Lily.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters**.

I don't know why I wrote this really xD; But, I've read a lot of fics recently with James proposing, so I guess I wanted something a bit different, and I love writing about Sirius xD

* * *

James never really understood the idea of having several damn locks on one's front door. Especially when he needed three separate keys to undo them before even releasing the protection charm above the threshold; today he was too distracted. It had taken him a few minutes to notice that the locks were already undone and dispelling the charm was apparently unnecessary as a familiar voice rang from the inside.

"It's open you know!"

James swung the door open to the sight of his best friend lounging on the small two-seater sofa he had taken from his parents' house as the only thing small enough to fit into the flat. Sirius was grinning at him proudly. As if breaking into someone's home was clearly an achievement. Of course, this was the third time that month and James was used to it. He walked in; kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here? I thought you were out of London for a mission?" He crossed the room and ripped open the old, moth eaten curtains to revel the miserable day. A few cars beeped and screeched below to avoid a small collusion with a bus.

"Nah, I finished that early, being fantastic and all." Sirius was flicking through one of Lily's women's magazine with fascination. "Blimey! Have you looked at this, James? It's like looking at one of your Dad's old Busty and Bewitched editions! Look at the legs on her!" He held up the magazine in James' general direction.

"Sirius, stop reading that crap will you? I've er... got something important to tell you." James stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, shifting a little as he came to perch on the arm of the chair opposite him.

"You're not pregnant are you?" The scruffy young man threw him a smirk.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh really? I thought I was Sirius."

"Don't be funny."

"It comes naturally."

James gave him an unimpressed look and Sirius rolled his eyes, shifting himself to sit up and discarding the magazine onto the floor.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked, now slightly concerned at the look on James' face.

James however reached up and dragged his hair back through his long, slender fingers in an attempt to calm himself. Sirius recognised the gesture and raised an eyebrow; waiting patiently. When a few moments of silence went past, he was unable to take it.

"James, will you just spit it out?"

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed and stood up, apparently unable to sit still. He strode across to the small fireplace, turning his back on Sirius for a moment as he attempted to gather his thoughts. He could practically imagine him eyeing the magazine again and turned just in time to see him reach down for it. "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me."

Sirius stopped in mid-motion, staring up at his anxious looking friend. James was proposing? Without consulting him on the matter first? Merlin, this _was_ serious. The importance of the magazine suddenly dwindled and he straightened up again, still staring in disbelief.

"You… what? Are you absolutely sure, Prongs? We've only just got out of school!" This was true enough, they had only left Hogwarts less than a year ago and James and Lily had immediately moved in together. He had previously warned him and seen the pair through teething problems in the first few months. Mainly problems such as James being 'the messiest prick she'd ever known' and Lily being 'an insufferable bossy cow'. But this… this was a whole other kettle of lionfish!

James however gave a confident nod, looking surer than he had when he first walked in. "Yeah, I think I am. I went out this morning and bought a ring." He shifted his hand into his pocket, rummaging for the small velvet covered box. Sirius was in shock as he took the box from James and opened it stiffly. The delicate green emerald shimmered in the dull light of day and even he, Sirius Black, man about town was completely overcome with happiness at the sight of it. However, he was always one to cover it up with a laugh.

"Oh James, its beautiful…" He said, mockingly. James snatched the box back and promptly smacked him round the head.

"Shut up, you berk."

Sirius laughed at himself before realising that James wasn't laughing, he was looking rather seriously down at the ring and he knew that the years of chasing Lily Evans had finally come down to this. Soothing an itch behind his ear, Sirius stood up and gave him an awkwardly impressed smile. "It's a beautiful ring James, she'll love it."

James snapped the box shut up and replaced it back into his pocket, he grinned lopsidedly, ruffling a hand through his hair again. "Yeah, I hope so."

It had always dumfounded Sirius, how incredibly sure James was about Lily. He thought back to their 3rd year when Lily had sent a nose bleeding hex at James in the common room when no one else was watching. He remembered his lanky friend, clutching his nose as blood oozed out of it and saying rather happily 'Sirius, I'm going to marry that girl one day.' Being thirteen, Sirius had brushed it off and not given it a second thought. But, he had followed it through right up to this point and he felt a tremendous amount of pride and attachment to James at that moment. He reached a hand forward to clap him on the back.

"Well done, mate."


End file.
